This invention relates to a cleaning and sterilizing machine for small articles such as the closure elements for pharmaceutical containers, said machine consisting of a treatment tank which is supported by a horizontal shaft in a carrier and is mounted so that it can pivot about the axis of the shaft, and which has a funnel-shaped top part with a loading and unloading opening which can be closed by a valve and is arranged in said top part and is connected to the inlet and outlet lines supported by the shaft for at least one treatment medium such as water, steam or compressed air.
In the production of pharmaceutical products, extremely high demands are made regarding the purity of the parts of the packaging such as the rubber stoppers. Simply washing the articles, e.g., in a rotary washing machine, and then drying the articles and sterilizing them, fails by far to meet these requirements. To more closely meet the requirements, special equipment has been developed for washing, sterilization and drying. Because of the risk of contamination, the loading and unloading devices, by means of which the articles to be cleaned are loaded into the machine and the cleaned articles are removed from the machine, are especially important.
European Patent 0 418,450 describes a cleaning and sterilizing machine of the abovementioned type in which the treatment tank is detachably, tightly and supportably connected through the loading and unloading openings to a container which holds the articles to be treated. After the treatment tank is pivoted 180 degrees, the articles to be treated fall out of the container and into the treatment tank beneath the container, where they are cleaned and sterilized together with the interior space of the connected container. By pivoting the treatment tank again, the cleaned articles are conveyed back into the container, which is uncoupled from the treatment tank after being hermetically sealed. Although this cleaning and sterilizing machine has the advantage that it need not be accommodated in a sterile compartment, it has the disadvantage of a great overall height, which is necessary to permit pivoting of the treatment tank connected to the container. Furthermore, another disadvantage is the need to transfer the sterile articles from the treatment tank to the container downstream from the cleaning and sterilization operation.
Furthermore, a cleaning and sterilizing machine with a comparatively low overall height is known from an unpublished state of the art document where the treatment tank is detachably but not rotatably mounted on a supporting device secured on a machine housing. In the upper area, the treatment tank has a loading opening that can be closed by a flap valve for the articles to be treated, and in the lower area it has an unloading opening that can be closed by a flap valve for the articles to be treated. Inlet and outlet lines for treatment media such as water, steam, etc. are provided in stationary mounts on the machine housing and are connected to the treatment tank by couplings. A basket designed as a screen that serves to hold the articles to be cleaned is arranged in the treatment tank. This basket has a funnel-shaped part so that it can be brought into correspondence with the loading or unloading opening by turning it in order to load or unload the articles to be treated into and out of the treatment tank. After the treatment is completed, the treatment tank, which has been hermetically sealed from the outside, is removed from the supporting device of the machine housing and can be transported at such to the site of use of the articles, e.g., to a pharmaceutical drug bottling installation. However, one disadvantage of the known cleaning and sterilizing machine is its complicated design with the rotating basket arranged in the interior of the treatment tank and with two separate loading and unloading openings.
The object of this invention is to create a cleaning and sterilizing machine that will require only a comparatively small overall height and is characterized by a simple and inexpensive design.
This object is achieved with a cleaning and sterilizing machine of the type defined in the preamble by the fact that the shaft has a supporting device in which the treatment tank is held detachably, and the inlet and outlet lines are connected detachably by couplings to valves arranged on the treatment tank.
Due to the fact that the treatment tank which is filled with articles to be cleaned can be hermetically sealed from the outside after the treatment and can be separated from the other components of the cleaning and sterilizing machine, this eliminates the complicated operations of loading and unloading the cleaning and sterilizing machine, which are associated with possible contamination of the articles to be cleaned as well as the machine itself. The great overall height of the known cleaning and sterilizing machines due to the loading and unloading operations is thus avoided. The treatment tank can be filled with the articles to be cleaned at any desired location in a non-sterile environment and can be conveyed directly to the site of use of the articles in a hermetically sealed and sterile state after cleaning. The treatment tank is characterized by a simple design. Because of the absence of moving parts, it is not subject to much wear. The loading opening also serves simultaneously as an unloading opening. The rotating basket in the interior of the treatment tank known in the state of the art is not necessary.